The phrase "economy and sanitation" is the most useful advertising phrase in economic activities. It is especially true for restaurant sector. It is necessary to meet sanitary requirement under the condition of economic practical application. In addition to the prosperity of society, the advance of industry and the achievement of technology, the living standard of people has been greatly improved. It is shown on advertising media. There are various entertainments such as abroad sightseeing, domestic travelling, ex-ercise house, gymnasium aerobic dancing center, turkish bath, massage, video barbor shop etc. Besides, there are a lot of restaurants in every city. The "economy" is a major consideration factor and "sanitation" is also an important consideration factor for attending those activities. Even "sanitation" is considered much more important than "economy". That is although the price is not expensive, if the sanitation of service store is poor, the consumer will stay away. The requirement of "sanitation" is made necessary due to possible transmission of disease by carriers of germs, bacteria, or viruses. So there are many objects appeared such as disposable utensils, disposable chopsticks, paper cups, paper napkins, wet paper towels etc. These objects will increase the cost for the stores. But under the requirement of sanitation, mass production is used to reduce the unit cost, or part of cost is transferred to the customers. The purpose of this is to reduce the infection of caused by carriers of germs, bacteria, and viruses, such as B type liver infection. The concept of use and disposal is emphasized. So the objects will not be recovered by washing and disinfecting, because the bacteria will not be killed completely. It is easy to be infected by reuse. The concept of "use and disposal" is not only used by restaurants, but also used by the other business such as "one-time syringe head" and "ease-open can" etc. has the same goal.
For the above said "use and disposal" objects, a very important object is neglected, that is "towel". Towel is widely used and it can not be replaced by paper towel completely. The towel is used to contact body directly, so it is ease to be infected by carriers of germs, bacteria, and viruses. After the towel is recovered, it must be disinfected completely. As for current business, it is impossible to avoid the infection of various bacteria. If anything is neglected, the user will get disease. Especially some towels are packed, so people do not care much about disguised clean towel and they will get much more harm. The physicians often write articles on the press to give this kind of warning and suggestion. They hope the consumers do not use towel in public places to avoid getting disease. You had better carry your own towel when you go out, but this is very inconvenient.
The inventor of the invention studied the above said problem and considered current living environment, then he created sanitary tearing towel. The purpose is to avoid the infection of infectious towel and take economic consideration. Although the cost may be increased a little bit, the "towel" can be guaranteed to be used the first time to keep it clean and sanitary. And it can be distinguished as unused condition before use, so people can use it without any doubt.
The major purpose of the invention is to provide a kind of towel with predetermined tearing lines. The user can tear the towel through the tearing line to reach "use and disposal" purpose.
Another purpose of the invention is to set predetermined tearing lines on towel, so that the user can distinguish whether the tower has been used or not. So they will not reuse recovered towel because of negligence to reach "known before use" purpose.